PSA Secret Missions
:Were you looking for the Elite Missions from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force? PSA Secret Missions (replaced by Recon Missions in August 2012) are puzzle-like games that Secret Agents can do to earn medals, gifts, as well as experience in helping other penguins. They could be accessed in the HQ by clicking on the Mission Console in the lower right-hand corner. It is because the HQ is replaced by the EPF Command Room, the Mission Console is now in the VR Room, also in right-hand corner. There are currently eleven secret missions. The Secret Mission's codename is "adventure". It was closed in March 2010. If you log onto Club Penguin using another language, not only will the island be changed into that language, but secret missions will too. List of Secret Missions Case of the Missing Puffles 's missing Puffles.]] Aunt Arctic has lost her two puffles, one green and one purple, and the player must go out and search for them. A medal is available upon completion of the mission, and the player is able to obtain a letter from Aunt Arctic providing the player finds the pictures of her puffles. This is also the only time the Tallest Mountain is ever shown, aside from the Festival of Flight 2009 in August 2009. The puffles are found at this location. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bod5dRAu7LI G's Secret Mission G has invented a new sled, and the player has to test it. The player ends up in the wilderness, and has to learn how to survive in the wilderness. After the player has learned to survive in the wilderness, the player returns to the Sport Shop to talk to G. You then get a letter and medal. Hint: The secret word at the beginning of the mission is "mogul." Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ObO5zM0wBU Case of the Missing Coins The Gift Shop has lost its coins from the vault. The player must find out what happened to them. As with the other two missions, a medal is obtained upon completion of the mission, but a card from Dancing Penguin, is obtainable if the player accepts G's extra mini-mission and restore power to the Night Club. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwAEzYgNUCA Avalanche Rescue This mission starts out in the HQ. G opens the door to the gadget room, and the player gets a life preserver shooter. The player then collects various items around Club Penguin to save 4 penguins trapped on a cliff. At the end of the mission, the penguin gets a medal with an inner tube on it and a letter which later self-destructs. You can also obtain an award if you use a belt to fix the Ski Lift in the Ski Village. This mission has huge references to both real-world and Club Penguin events, not to mention many of the Moderators. You can see the references below. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekicrKbzHY Secret Of The Fur This mission starts out in the Gadget Room. G analyses the white fur, and does not get a result, except for Hot Sauce, Hot Chocolate and jet pack fuel. The player then collects these three items around Club Penguin. At the end, players find that the White Fur belongs to a Polar Bear (Who has a crab with him). At the end of the mission, penguins get a medal with a Magnifying Glass and fur on it. The player can also obtain a pizza. When clicked, a slice is eaten. Once the pizza is eaten, one can open and close the item, and there is more pizza to eat. Your penguin will never grow hungry again! This item can only be obtained if you deliver a pizza to the penguin who is Ice Fishing. To complete the mission the player must find the true source of the fur carrier, and catch the crab. The player must then go to G and tell him of their discovery. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63QsVwbVZY Questions For A Crab .]] In this mission, G attempts to 'question the crab'. The Crab Translator 3000 breaks, and the crab escapes. The player follows him to the wilderness also seen in Mission 2. Players follow the crab to the cave, also seen in the second mission, and are greeted with a locked door. The player looks around and finds the same black puffle as in Mission 2. He goes through the pet door and unlocks the door. The Penguin goes inside and the Polar Bear locks the player in a cage. With the puffle's help, the player gets out as well. The players find their way back to Club Penguin, and the Polar Bear tries to destroy the Ski Lodge with a Mechanical Woodchopper. The player then sinks the Polar Bear and G awards penguins with a medal for 'thinking outside the box' and the blueprints for an electromagnet if they give him the blueprints for the electromagnet seen in Mission 3 (which are found inside the cave). Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT6zixbnaX8 Clockwork Repairs the Construction Worker trying to fix the Clock Tower.]] In the mission, you must repair the broken clock in the Snow Forts by finding parts of the clock scattered across Club Penguin. The target is found at the dock being used by two Penguins from Team Blue. To get it back you must throw three snowballs at it which gets more difficult after each hit. When the two penguins need a replacement target you can give them the life preserver in the HQ, which gets you a blue pennant at the end of the mission. To get the spring you must go to the Iceberg and you will find it frozen in ice and out of reach. Then you go back to the HQ again and get the Electromagnet 2000, click on the cage it's in and there's a little puzzle lock. (You could get it at the start of the mission though, to save time.) The answer is the word 'key' in the Secret Code. Get the magnet and go back to the Iceberg; use the magnet on the spring. Go to the Gadget Room a third time and put the spring in the test chamber ,pull the lever, and set it to Fire Mode. To get a gear, go to the Beach, where two penguins are sun bathing, and pick up the green bucket next to them. Then, go to the Snow Forts and use the bucket to get snow. Then you go to the Pizza Parlor and pick up a note of music next to the piano, to playthe piano for the yellow puffle at The Stage. Get a picture of the gear in the Town, go the Stage and give the picture and bucket of snow to a yellow puffle in there. The yellow puffle will then make you a gear made of snow which you freeze in the HQ's test chamber. Go to the back of the clock and put everything where it should be and you're done. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyDjN7azp4 Mysterious Tremors and Klutzy in the Earthquake Driller.]] There are multiple earthquakes on the island. The Map is found at the town and the other one is going to Snow Forts but it flies away to Plaza.The Helium Tank is found at the Gadget Room but you need permission. The Nails is found on Sport Shop.The Cream Soda and the balloons is found at the lighthouse. Warning: Don't Click at the cream soda or it will explode if you shake too much. Lastly, the net is found at the Beach. Read Across then the next line if you join the half and the other. The Hammer is found at the Gadget Room and the lantern is found at the entrance tunnel of the Dock, but you don't need it if you own the night vision goggles. Rescue The Gift Shop Fast. After that, go to the same way you enter the tunnel. This is also the only time the Tunnel is dug because of an earthquake. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiYDtOk-WiM Operation: Spy & Seek G needs the help of Agents again. Help Gary find Herbert and see what he is up to. In this mission you will need to build your own gadgets. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XTZrkt435I Waddle Squad Info: Waddle Squad is a mission about the Golden Puffle that Herbert is trying to steal. G needs us again. This time he wants us to be the Head Agent for the mission. You would have to help Rookie with the Giant Magnet located in the Gift Shop, and Jet Pack Guy located at The Beach. Then you must go set the trap, and catch Herbert with the Giant Magnet. At the end, Herbert escapes, but loses a packet of seeds. Gift: The gift will be given if you pick up the table, clothes and the balls located in the Gift Shop. Then put the table down, in the town, and the stuff. At The end of the mission you will get the gift " Employee Of The Month " Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9isYK3BBKk The Veggie Villain Info: The Veggie Villain is a mission where Herbert is back and steals all of PSA's information and destroys the PSA HQ. In the beginning, G informs you of several missing items from the Gift Shop, and you find two piles of corn seeds after investigating. G calls you, but the signal is lost and the Spy Phone's teleporter stops working. Herbert hacks into the PSA computers with the computer he stole from the Gift Shop Manager's office. G shuts down all of the technology. Herbert attempts to broadcast all over Club Penguin and blow the PSA's cover. You stop the video feed by inserting Night of the Living Sled (it's under the piano in the Lighthouse into the DVD player. You will need to clean it with cleaning supplies also found in the lighthouse. You must solve a puzzle to track down the signal to shut off the audio source. You must go through a corn maze to reach Herbert. (Follow his paw prints to receive a map and piece of wood. Go backwards and take the paths marked with a Watering Can, Corn Seeds, Fertilizer, Hot Sauce, and Java Beans.) Use the wood to cross the river. Put the corn seeds in the torch to lower the ladder. Unplug Herbert's computer. He warps you and a popcorn bomb to the HQ. He locks down the HQ. Click the orange book under the Club Penguin map and solve the puzzle. Dot will pop out of the closet and warp you all outside (the EPF technology is fine.) Popcorn shoots all over the Ski Village just as you appear in it. G gets a call from the Director, announcing the shutting down of the PSA, as the HQ is destroyed. Extra Credit: In the lighthouse, pick up the can next to the ship wheel, and go to the Gadget Room. Put the can in the Test Chamber, and click water, then ice. Take the ice to the Beacon, and give it to Rory. He will give you a lens to fix Dancing Penguin's glasses at the Ski Hill. Gift: Medal and Letter from Dot. If you click the red button, you get Free Spy Goggles. Note: In the HQ when you pick HQ 2010, it will show you the Popcorn Explosion. Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-Nl3-p8Vl0 Gary's Room In a couple of these secret missions, one has access to Gary's Room. Here are some notable things you may see. * In this room, you can find a snail strapped to an explosive device. This is a reference to Rocketsnail Games and its creator, Rsnail. :*Also in this room, there is a pig with a small LCD monitor inserted in its side. This is a reference to Screenhog. *There is a bat-like creature hanging from a lamp. This is in reference to the flying fox, one of the largest species of bats on the earth. *There is a toy space ship that looks exactly identical to the one used in Astro Barrier. *Gary's pin collection. Image:Astro Barrier Toy.jpg|This is the toy Astro Barrier ship. Image:Flying Fox.jpg|The flying fox hanging from G's lamp. Image:Inspector Gadget Hat.jpg|The hat from the Gadget Room. Image:1980s Spy Phone.JPG|This is the prototype Spy Phone. Image:RocketSnail Mission 4.PNG|A RocketSnail in Gary's Room. OldMissionCatalog.png|The old mission "catalog" Trivia *In older Secret Missions, the map is not updated. * In the Gadget Room, one can discover the prototypes to three of Club Penguin items. *In the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you replay some of these missions. *PSA Secret Missions will be replaced with the new Recon Missions game in August 2012. SWF *The old missions "catalog" Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Secret Missions Category:Article Category:Missions